We Are Young, Helga
by xSecretHeart
Summary: Songfic!OneShot. I've never been so infuriated and simultaneously fascinated with someone as much as her. Never been so pushed, so loved, so surrounded by someone else's presence as much as hers. M for explicit scenes and strong language. Read & review, please!


**Disclaimer / A/N:** All characters belong to Craig Bartlett / Viacom / etc. Song (_We Are Young_) belongs to the wonderful band, Fun.

Songfic!OneShot. Enjoy! As per usual, please, review.

* * *

_**Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight.**_

_**My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State—**_

Gerald's twenty second birthday, just in time to catch the tail-end of a huge fight Helga and I got into. God, I swear, no matter how long I've known this girl _—woman_, she still gets my blood boiling. Maybe we don't know what it really takes to _make_ us work yet, but I'm more than sure we're definitely in love. I mean, there can't be any other reason we put up with each other for so long.

I left Gerald, Stinky, Harold and Sid in the bathroom of smoke, doing who knows what.

_—**my lover, she's waiting for me, just across the bar.  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and**_

My eyes search across the writhing mass of young adults, alcohol thick in the air; and I finally caught eyes with her. Those damn blue eyes. With so much passion. Yeah, I'm more than sure we're definitely in love. Right now though, she looks more than agitated by the guy next to her yacking her ear off. Some schmoe who still thinks it's cool to wear shades at 11pm inside. Some schmoe she probably started talking to only because he was intrigued by her half agitated expression. Then _he_ started donating his two cents, and now she's stuck listening to this _blow-hard_.

_**I know I gave it to you months ago...  
I know you're trying to forget.**_

She tore her gaze away from me, and I was lost in a barrage of memories while making my way across the dancefloor.

"Look, _Arnold_, I can't just put down my defenses like you've always **assumed** I would, the moment you proclaimed your love to me! It's become a part of me, and if you can't accept that, maybe I shouldn't accept _you_!"

"_Helga_, you're being childish."

"Oh; so now I'm way too guarded up, _and_ I'm immature? Why don't you go off and find someone less fucked up than I am!"

"Maybe I finally _will_! Because you know what? Just because _you_ aren't a walk in the park, and so damn _used_ to me being patient with you, doesn't mean you have the right to treat me like shit and completely forget **I need someone **_**there**_** just as much as you do**!"

At this point, she turned around to leave, raising her arm and flicking the bird at me. "Yeah, that's right _football head_! Just **assume** I'm emotionally unavailable, too —add that to your list of grievances and mail em to me sometime!"

I slammed the door after her, and didn't hear from the woman until a week before Gerald's birthday.

_**But between the drinks, and subtle things,  
the holes in my apologies; you know,  
I'm trying hard to take it back.**_

Over the years, the gang has sort of drifted apart into cliques, but huge birthdays bring us back together. This was no exception. The dancefloor may have been riddled with our friends, but I only had eyes on _her_.

The week before Gerald's birthday, she finally contacted me, asking about the plans; just in case 'Tall-hair boy' (whose hair isn't so tall anymore) was having a surprise party. Smart gal, because he was. He had no clue me and Phoebe planned the whole shindig, the big two-two assumed to not really have much significance, and with her avoiding the topic of Helga and I's most recent break up, things went smoothly. Until I heard the said Pataki grumble into the phone.

Now, if it weren't for the fact that I just _am_ so patient and so **damn** forgiving, I would have hung up on the spot and made her call Phoebe instead. _But no_, I missed her already, and wanted to hear her voice.

God, I have the biggest soft spot for her, and I'm damn proud of it. Since then, we've gradually started talking more again, slowly repairing what we've so rashly torn up.

_**So, if by the time the bar closes,  
and you feel like falling down...  
I'll carry you home—  
**_

It seemed like ages till I got to her, on that stool next to where the guy stormed off. Apparently she insulted his choice of accessory. I chuckled at this, pivoting the spinning chair, and slipped myself between her jean-clad knees. I rested my hands on the bar behind her, and leaned close enough for our foreheads to touch.

"I'm sorry."

_**—tonight...  
We are young;  
so let's set the world on fire,  
we can burn brighter than the sun...  
**_

"Yeah? Well. Me too. ...I always am." She fiddled with her hands in her lap, not making eye contact. I cupped my right hand underneath her chin, raising her face to meet mine.

A short, tender kiss. Our lips touched apologetically, our eyes closing instantly.

_**Tonight...  
We are young;  
so let's set the world on fire,  
we can burn brighter than the sun...  
**_

I've never been so infuriated and simultaneously fascinated with someone as much as her. Never been so pushed, so loved, so surrounded by someone else's presence as much as hers.

_**Now I know that I'm not—  
—all that you got.  
I guess that I, I just thought  
maybe we could find new ways to fall apart.**_

We pulled away from the kiss, leading her by the hand to the dancefloor, where we met up with a very red and very giggly Phoebe. She threw her arms around us, pulling us into an awkward group hug. She exclaimed, "I knew you guys would work it out! I'm absolutely _certain_ you two will make it, you know."

Helga and I pulled away, smiling at our long-time friend. At that moment, the boys finally busted out of the bathroom, raring for the party they spent all this time 'prepping' for.

_**But our friends are back!  
So let's raise a toast!  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home—  
**_

Midnight rolled around, all of us with frothy mugs of beer in our hands, raised them to Gerald's birthday, to everyone's good health, and to being young.

_**—tonight...  
We are young;  
so let's set the world on fire,  
we can burn brighter than the sun...  
**_

We all laughed, my arm making its way around Helga's hips, and hers around the small of my back. She looked up at me, all smiles, tiptoeing for another kiss. And who am I to deny a fair damsel such a wordless request?

_**Tonight...  
We are young;  
so let's set the world on fire,  
we can burn brighter than the sun...  
**_

We made it back to my apartment, a jumble of heated fingers and passionate kisses, eyes shut tight just to let every other sense soak it all in. I closed the door with my foot, taking the keys and the girl with me, finally just holding her bridal style (like I did as kids), carrying her to the bedroom. Oh, how red our childhood selves would have gotten, knowing we'd use this familiar position for things not so innocent as mere comfort.

_**Carry me home tonight;  
just carry me home tonight.  
Carry me home tonight;  
just carry me home tonight...  
**_

Her hands grasped at my clothing, as I laid her down. We just wanted skin to finally touch skin, and as we came up for air, I beheld the sight below me. She took the breath I just had, away.

Like she always does.

Her hair was splayed out about her head, like some sort of cosmic halo. Her eyes, peeking from behind thick lashes, shown bright blue, reflecting the moonlight between the slats of the blinds. Her hands were still holding onto the collar of my shirt, her lips parted and swollen from each other's attacks, her chest heaving to catch up. I leaned onto my elbows, still just observing her. This woman whom I've known for so long. I ran one hand's fingers through her hair, and placed the other hand, which slipped underneath her shirt, at the side of her waist; thumb rubbing her soft skin.

_**The world is on my side,  
I have no reason to run.**_

"I love you," she breathed.

I smiled. "I love _you_."

_**So will someone come and carry me home tonight?  
The angels never arrived;  
but I can hear the choir.  
So will someone come and carry me home—  
**_

I let out a breath, sinking my head at the crook of her neck. Breathing in her scent, I shifted myself so I was just laying atop her, legs intertwined, an arm beneath the small of her back, and the other playing with her ear. Her adorable 'goat' ear. God, if I ever _truly_ lost this woman...

She adjusted herself so one hand was tracing my shoulder blade and the other was at the hair on the back of my head. I planted soft kisses, nose rubbing against her jawline as I did so, and the heat built itself up again.

_**—tonight...  
We are young;  
so let's set the world on fire,  
we can burn brighter than the sun...  
**_

"Arnold," she mewled. I directed my half-lidded stare to her baby-blues, and locked her in a passionate dance of our lips. Our tongues sparred, battling for territory, whereas our fingers trailed hot across one another's skin. She fumbled with my shirt buttons as I sucked at the pulse in her neck, nibbling occasionally. She finally got it off, and oh, her hands. Her nails, dragging themselves down my torso. Those hungry eyes.

I hurriedly slid her shirt off, trailing my tongue and teeth from her bellybutton upwards, following the skin that appeared before me. Her arms were above her head, body arching into my assault, eyes fluttered closed.

"Helga," I purred, against her skin. She gasped when my hands cupped her breast, thumbs tracing circles around her erect nipples. Her legs wrapped around me, like some wonderful Christmas present, as I wrapped my arms around her, to dip my head and flick my tongue atop those wonderful tips of flesh.

I shifted us, so she was straddling me, both our bottom halves still clothed, we aimed to quickly rectify the situation. Finally, all our hot skin made contact, and we spent a little time just making sure we got to touch each other. —To memorize each other, between open-mouthed kisses and excited gasps. She was on all fours above me, hair turning into a curtain around my head, my legs positioned between hers. But before she was able to descend, my hand, which was curled around the back of her thigh, gently slid two fingers within her. She expelled a moan, her whole body arching into my hand. I pumped my fingers slowly, making sure to move them within her, as she herself picked up the pace. I leaned up onto my other elbow to capture her lips, which just remained open for each moan and whimper. Kissing her jawline and nibbling at her ear, I managed a throaty whisper.

"God, Helga."

She swallowed, and I was able to feel her neck move beneath my lips.

"Arnold, just, take me— !" Her exclamation was cut off by her own self, reaching climax.

_**Tonight...  
We are young;  
so let's set the world on fire,  
we can burn brighter than the sun...  
**_

I rolled us over, so I was above her once more. My hair fell forward, creating a canopy; a shadow across her face. A hand was positioned at her hip, and my other forearm provided support for me. I smirked, nibbling her neck once more.

"Whatever you say, Helga."

Thrusting myself into her, I allowed everything else to melt away, letting out a rough groan.

_**So if by the time the bar closes,  
and you feel like falling down;  
I'll carry you home tonight... **_


End file.
